Darkness's daughter
by kyliegranger
Summary: So Hermione isn't really Hermione she's Melody Riddle daughter of He-who-should-not-be-named and now He's back and she is ready to rule at his side. Can Harry and Ron stop them while missing the brains of the golden trio?. Dark hermione. Ron and harry bashing. HermionexDraco. The first chap is short the others will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: I do NOT own harry potter or any of its characters. If I did I don't think I would be writing Fanfic about it cx.**

Hermiones P.O.V

After the news of the return of lord Voldermort spread no one really cared what harry was going to do with the prize money. The train ride back to king cross station had been practically silent beside the random nosies Ron let out as he ate most of the snack chart. Harry knew we believed every word he said but most didn't want to so he was still down. I sighed and stood up.

"Im going to the bathroom" harry nodded and I left head to the last compartment on the train the one that was always reserved for Draco and his crew. I slid the door open and plopped down in-between Draco and pansy.

"Im so glad daddy is finally back and I will be able to be ride of those horrid gits" Pansy laughs and parts me on the back

"And you won't have to use that monstrosity of on a name anymore" Blaise adds in. Everyone laughs along. I should probably explain what is happing right?Well you see im not hermione granger.  
My real name is Melody riddle and I bet you can guess who my father is. My first year at Hogwarts I started my mission to gather in tell on Harry potter till my father was once again at full power. And now my mission was over all I had to do was play nice till we got to the train station then I could say good by for the last time.

"Your father is waiting for you at my house so as soon as you ditch those buffoons we can head over there " I smile despite what you might assume Voldermort was a great dad he was kind and a great teacher he always treated me like a princess and I love him more then anyone on earth.

"I can't wait to see everyone again I've missed Bella and daddy so much" Bella or Bellatrix is kind of like a mom to me. My real mom died giving birth to me and thats all I know about her well that and she was a if my father would dirty his blood with any lower.

"Auntie misses you too she askes how you are doing all the time. It kills her going so long with out talking to you."Draco says Blaise laughs

"Makes sense your just about her whole world I think your the only other person beside Voldermort she would kill for or die for at that" I smile and check my small Slytherin green wrist watch and drop my head back.

"I need to get back before they come looking for me" the others nod looking slightly down at the fact we only had a few minutes together every now and then.

"urrg Draco help me up" he chuckles and stands up taking me hand and pulling me up so I slam into his chest. looking up I match his smirk. He leans down and kisses me hard on the lips tilting his head to get a better angle.  
i respond instantly wrapping my hand around his neck. No matter how many times we kiss I will never get used to the shocks that go through my body. Oh Yeah I forgot to tell you Draco and i are together, have been since end of second year. Something hits me in the back

"Gross go get a room" Draco lets me go reluctantly openly glaring at blasie who had softly thrown a book to get r attention. I laugh and say my good byes. I sigh as I stand outside my compartment door before plastering on a fake smile and walk in.

**I know its short I was in a rush. Please review.**


	2. Daddy

"Good bye boys im going to miss you so much." I hug Harry and Ron closely, fake tears threatening to fall.  
"Be careful this summer ok" I force harry to promise me he will be before turning and walking into the crowed not stoping till I am sure they have lost sight of me. I let my fake smile twist into a sneer as I shove my way towards the two tall blond men stand off to the edge of the crowd. Draco catches sight of me first. I jump into his arms happily attaching my lips after a moment I pull back knowing I still was out in the open.  
"My lady" I laugh and as the older man tilts his head up to smile at me before pulling me into a huge bear hug.  
"Ive missed you to Luke but if you don't let me go ... im ... going ...to ...suffocate" he quickly let me down and parts my head.

Draco gently takes my hand I smile at him and loop my arm though Luke's he once more smiles down at us before I feel a hard tug behind my belly button then with a blink of an eye im standing in the entrance room at the Malfoy manor. It is just as I remember it but before I can even take a breath Bella has tackled me to the ground.  
"Melly my baby I've missed you are you ok did that blood traitor do anything this year ill cut his balls off or show him what it really means to be a FIREY red head" We both let out an evil laugh at the idea of setting Ron's hair on fire.  
"like anything that little weasel says could ever hurt me he certainly did try through" Draco frowns at that. I know he hates not ever being able to protect me from the harsh words or pointed stares. I know he hates the way he can never catch me when I fall. But I think the worst part for him is when he is the one pushing me down. The only reason he does it is it was what daddy needed him to do. I would do anything for my daddy and so would Draco end of discussion. Which reminds me!

"Bells where is daddy" she smiles down at me before helping me up and pointing down the hall.  
"He is in the torched chamber with some Mudbloods. Why don't you go help him" I smile brightly at the idea and skip down the hall after giving Draco a quick kiss and promising we could catch up as soon as I saw daddy. I slip into the room quietly daddy is sitting on his thrown hanging on the wall in front of him is two men chained up and bloody. They look seconds from death. I catch my fathers red eyes.  
"Hello father" I bow my head and he smiles standing up from his chair. I run to him and he embraces me tightly as I let a few tears slip. I really had missed him.  
"you've gotten so big princess" I smile at the old nickname.  
"I have a present for you out of his rob he pulls out a long sliver wand that is patterned with leaves much like my old one but this one had a snake wrapped around the end. The black snake seemed to move and twist around the wand its emerald eyes glowing and almost alive it was the most beautiful wand I had ever seen.  
"Oh daddy thank you so much" I gently take the handout of his hand  
"Why don't you give it a test? I would love to see how many curses you have mastered." I nod and turn to face the men tilting my head to the side and trying to pick a spell that would impress my father.  
"mordethora" I snap my wand forward as a gold beam of light hits the one on the left he screams his skin turning blood red as he twisted and pulled at the chains agony clear on his face. After a minute I release the spell. My father is smiling.  
"Boiling his blood inside of his body slow painful and immobilizing it is also one of the only spells in the world that has no counter" I say proudly  
"That my little angel is some extremely dark magic ... Im so proud of you" I smile so wide I think my cheeks might split.  
"You may go for now and next I see you I expect that glamor to be gone" My eyes go wide I totally forgot.

"Of course father" I slip out the door and sigh that went well. I look at the mirror across the hall. I had a glamor on since I was eleven I wonder what I will look like now using my new wand I peal away the magic till I am looking at the true me. My hair runs to the middle of my back and is now a much darker brown my cheek bones are slightly more defined and my eyes are golden with fleck of red but I mostly look the same in the face my body on the other hand was well perfect now my legs where longer my stomach flat and I had grew curves. So in other words I kind of looked hot. I smile at my reflection and walk down the long hall. Up the stairs and pop into the first door on the right. Draco's room was mostly black with hits of green here and there. The only real personal thing was a picture of me and him from last summer on his night stand. Draco was sitting on the bed reading in some green sleep pants and a black form fitting shirt.

"hey melly" I wince at the nickname as I flop onto the bed curling into his side.  
"so you finally took the glamor off" I nod and sift my fingers through his gel-less hair.  
"sleepy" I nod again. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me pulling me as close as humanly possible and that is how we fell asleep.


	3. awake

Draco's P.O.V

I smiled as I watched her sleep a small smile locked firmly into place. I loved her no matter what but this was the girl that owned my heart. This face, this body, this name, this mind, this personality. This was the real her. And melody riddle was not some one you wanted to fuck with. That is one of the things I loved about her, she was smart, and kind, but ruthless if you pissed her off. She was a leader, and a tease, but never a lier. To me she was perfect in ever way. I smile as I remember that she is mine. I never have to hide her, or act cruel to her again. She is her self now and she will never have to be Hermione Granger again. I move my hand to her her soft pale skin that no longer held any sign of flaw. She moved her cheek into my hand keeping her eyes closed even if we both knew she was awake.

"Your so much more beautiful in your own skin" A small smile tugged the corner of her lips. She placed her hand over mine.

"I missed this so much dray, just having time you and me not stolen moments but real time to just relax into each others arm" she snuggled closer. "im sacred if I open my eyes it will all go away." I pulled her as close as wizardly possible snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Im right her Mel and im not going any where. Its all over now no more lying or hiding or acting your job is done. At the end of the summer we are going to go back to Hogwarts as melody and Draco the new IT couple im going to walk you to your classes and sit with you at every meal. You are not going to have to bite your tongue like I know u had to do every time that weasel opened his mouth. Your going to get to be your self and I will get to kiss you whenever I very damn well please." I snuck up for a quick kiss. She finally opened her eyes and they where so clear.

"I love you" she whispered as if saying it any louder would break the words.

"And I love you more then any man has ever loved anything" I leaned down for anther kiss this one longer but just as slow and soft as the first. When I pull away a soft whish sound alerts me that hermione has just gotten a piece of mail.

"I knew making every entrance to that god forsaken house a port key was a good idea" Mel says rolling out of bed and walking briskly over to my desk where a letter has been dropped addressed to Hermione.

"who's it from?" I sigh sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry" she clears her throat dramatically before beginning to read. "Hello Hermione I know I just saw you yesterday but it seems that there has been a misunderstanding that we need you to clear up. See problem is fred swears he saw you jump into Malfoy's arms and try not to puke but kiss Malfoy. I know it is mad but please send a letter back so Fred will shut up. Love harry" I am full on laughing by the end.

"Are you going to respond?" she rolls her eyes.

"I have had four years of responding to those idiots letters I will not force my hand to form one more when you are perfectly capable of doing it for me." she sticks her tongue out at me. I just about choke on my own spit.

"What! no!" she smiles coming to stand between my legs. She runs her fingers through my hair causing my eyes roll back and a growl to form deep in my throat. That is not fair.

"Oh come on you really don't want to be the one to tell then the truth?! Daddy said we could tell them everything minus my last name he has signed me up as a Greengrass and the story is that I had been stolen at birth and returned to my rightful family this summer." I smirk as an evil idea comes to mind.

"Mel get me a quill I have an idea that I am quite sure you will love" she smiles and does so happily. As I write I read the words out loud.

"Dear potter and weasel. My dearest girlfriend wasn't quite sure if she could stop her self from laughing at you fools long enough to write this letter so the responsibility falls to me to tell you that hermione granger isn't real. The girl who you have called friend all this time is really Melody Greengrass a pure blood witch who just to add insult to injury happens to be madly in love with me. She found out half way through the year and that is why Fred caught sight of her lips locked with mine as they have been since the yule ball. Don't write to her again the girl you knew is dead and melody has no need for you or your friendship. Laughing his ass off Draco Malfoy and Melody Greengrass formally known as Hermione Granger." I finish by letting her sigh the paper so there is no doubt in those blints minds that this was no joke.

"You my good sir are not very nice" I smirk and snap my fingers in the blink of a eye the paper is gone, way faster then an owl. "we need to head down before daddy calls for us you know he hates to wait." I nod pulling her to stand between my legs again. I lightly kiss the tops of her shoulders moving up till I reached her lips. This time the passion builds quickly. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist my thumbs drawing circles into her hips as her fingers run through my hair. I smirk into the kiss and flop down onto the bed pulling her onto of me just as the banging starts.

"Draco meeting now and where in the bloody hell is Melody" Aunt Bella's voice comes through the door. Mel snickers.

"Im in here bell we will be out in one moment" I peck her lips then her nose then her barely there dimples (man i missed those) causing her to let out a giggle before sitting back up. Melody fixes her hair quickly and pulls me to my feet. What seems like a millisecond later we are standing in from of her father the dark lord. We both bow and quickly take are seats. Melody sits on her father's right and I next to her. Under the table her hand finds mine as it has since we where children and I hold back a smile.

"Welcome every one now that my daughter and Draco here have finally decided to join us we may begin, and don't worry Draco I won't talk to much so you can you go back to defiling my daughter soon. I smirk as she blushes. Most are afraid of the dark lord but really he is not that bad and I know he would never lift to finger to hurt Mel, we may banter and joke but it is all in good fun. The man is like a second father to me.

"Now today it is true I don't have much to say except I am back and I plan to take my time with my revenge so don't do anything to draw attention to your selfs you half brains! I need you around when it counts so do not! act on your own you will preform the tasks I ask of you no more! and for now I say go on living as you did I am still not up to my full power yet so we will wait" everyone at the table nodded slowly. With a that he gave us a twisted smile.

"To those of you who live here the elfs have breakfast ready in the kitchen to choose of you who do not leave" he hissed and with that everyone was gone except me my parents Bella Mel and Voldermort who slummed slightly after everyone has gone as if they had taken some of his energy with them. Melody placed a hand on his shoulder

"Father are you alright?"

"Im fine love i just nee rest bella help me to my room." when he was out of sight my parents left as well for work and what not. leaving just me and melody.

"Fancy a swim before breakfast?"


	4. Bloody vanilla

School started again in one week so today me and Dray where going to Diagon alley to do a little (lot) of shopping. Luke apparated with us to knock turn alley. We did are shopping there quickly gathering a few choice potion ingredients and a book on 18th century dark magic for me before quickly making are way around the corner to a much more packed street.

Dray keeps a tight hold on my hand as not to loose me in the people. We smile and laugh making are way from shop to shop gathering all the things we will need for the school year and a few things we simply wanted. We had plenty of money to blow so why not. I got a uniform that actually fit me this year and Draco got some new quidditch supplies .One thing Hermione and I had in common was are hate for flying, never in all the years I had know Draco had he ever gotten me on a broom and he never would period.

"Dray can we please please please stop and get some ice cream please" he frowns down at me ready to refuse but I knew his weakness. The puppy dog eyes have been unleashed. He looks away the back again before sighing a smile forming.

"You cheater" he says walking towards the small ice cream shop" I smile and hug him, he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head. I get a double scoop of bloody vanilla which Draco promptly steals a bite of, it was both of our favorites.

"Harry did you know they let death eater in here?" at the sound of Ron's quite loud and obnoxious voice the shop goes silent. I roll my eyes and spin around.

"Ronald is it really necessary to make a spectacle of your self?" There jaws drop. Guess they didn't realize I was there they had just wanted a chance to attack Draco as per the normal.

"Hermione? So its true you really are a traitor." Harry says his eyes filling with hate

"No I can't be a traitor if there are no sides and there can't be sides unless there is a battle and the can't be battle with out evil really its not that hard" I sneer at them. Ron is almost as red as his hair good they don't think clear when they are mad that means it will be easy to manipulate the situation.

"Lord Voldermort is back you know that Hermione don't. Please just don't do this." I look into his pure green eyes with nothing but hate this is the boy that has been a thorn in my father side for years but really he is nothing with out his friends, so im going to rip each one away from him one at a time.

"No Harry he isn't and im not Hermione my name is Melody and you need to let go of this sick fantasy that you are going to save the world from him. Its over he had been gone for years, he is not coming back" I try to sound concerned as if I am talking to a mentally sick person.

"Bloody hell mione come on what the hell have then done to you?I mean I always knew you where a slut but come on have a little more respect for your self" Ron steps in for a stunned Harry. I roll my eyes.

"Oh please Ron. The only boy I have ever kissed is Draco because I love him and really your sister has been caught with seven different guys in the broom closet maybe you should look to your own family before judging me." Draco reminded silent knowing I needed to handle this myself but always there if I needed him.

"At lest my family isn't a bunch of death eaters" I laugh so hard I a holding my sides.

"Have you ever even spoken to a Greengrass?" Ron opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it. I shake my head.

"Come on Dray we have everything we need" He smiles lightly at me enclosing his hand over mine. Out of the corner of my eye a see a flash of light just in time to push us out of the way. Draco has disarmed both boys before they even realized we had not been hit. I sigh and hold there wands.

"Really ?" I send an apologizing smile to the owner and hand over some money for the damages as well as there wands "please give these back to them after we leave" he nods and smiles

"Of course Melody please come back soon" I nod stating I will and take Draco's hand again to leave as we get to the door Draco turns back around.

"Yeah sorry no I can't" he turns back to the boys who are pinned in place by the glare of just about every on in the room "Melody has been there for you since the very beginning and you treated her like shit you never thanked her or protected her she was just an object to you and now you are pissed because you don't own her any more your mad because she is happy and going to do great things and you fools will be lucky if you can survive one week with her there is do you homework. you used and abused her for years and you are never going to live that down the guilt is going to haunt you forever because you know you just lost the best thing in your worthless lives. Im going to protect her know matter what and i swear to whatever god you believe in that if you even think of harming her again i will rip the marrow from your bones" with one last threading look and i promise held in his eyes he escorted me out.


End file.
